Plan B
by Wildweasel
Summary: A small competition sees two friends revealing more feelings that they intended to. Fluffy SMacked – oneshot – only for fun!


**A/N:** Well, this is rated T for some SMacked hot moments :) It's mainly fluff, and well, as you know me, a bit of angst is in order lol. :) hope you enjoy !

This story hasn't been beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine.

**Summary:** A small competition sees two friends revealing more feelings that they intended to. Fluffy SMacked – oneshot – only for fun!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, beside the characters I created for this story. CSI NY belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckeimer.

_**And on the side note, remember today to watch the National Memorial Day Concert, it honors those who have fallen fighting for freedom.**_

* * *

_**Special oneshot for AIP and SBT**_

_**Hope this one will cheer you up a bit, Girls!**_

"STELLA!" Mac shouted in horror.

His scream echoed through the mountains, reverberating his fears and dread, warning every being that would dare to hurt his partner to walk away right now. He nestled the gun in his sweaty palms and tried to stabilize his position, his boots slipping with the muddy ground of the slope.

But as he tried to step closer to reach her, Mac watched in agony as she slipped further away from him. He quickly looked around, trying to find something to help him reach her before she slid further. But every move he made, was only sinking his boots further into the slippery slope mixed with the rotted leaves and needles covering the ground. He pushed on his legs and the mud quickly covered his boots, sucking his feet deep into the ground, keeping him from running to her. He cursed. Every move to pull his boots out of the mud was taking its toll on him and thin lines of sweat slid along his neck and into his back.

"Stella," he called again, and this time she looked up.

She grinned mischievously. "I'm alright, Mac. Don't worry, I control the situation." She brushed her hair to shave the few dry leaves her curls had garnered during her fall.

He ground his teeth in flushed anger, his heart hammering in his chest. _She controls the situation. Who is she kidding? _They were in the middle of nowhere, giant pine trees all around them and in case she hurt herself, it would be difficult for a chopper to come and get them out. _Damn it!_ He shouldn't have agreed for this plan. _Plan B sucks! _His mind shot as he glared at the empty space, a high cliff right behind her. But instead of venting his anger toward her reckless habit of rushing in where angels fear to tread, he swallowed it, tightening his lips. Well, since he kinda used to do the same things too, it would be difficult to argue with her to come back now. He cursed again. But he didn't like this situation.

"Just be careful, alright?" this time, his tone softened, and she looked back with a warm smile.

She bent forward a little more against the fallen log across the slope and winked mischievously. "You know me."

"Exactly," he hissed between his clenched teeth as her upper body slanted further, bringing her closer to the deadly void.

Her paintball gun nestled in the crook of her right shoulder, she peered into the dark opening, checking if the last team from DC was hidden there. She grinned inwardly. This day of paintball contest between CSIs from the East coast had been fun. Mac and she, had managed to get rid off all their opponents, except the ones from DC. And if she was able to scare them enough, they would flee back right into Mac's arms. Though right now, he was more likely to fall from a heart attack seeing his white face.

Okay, okay, it was partly due to her fault, and she wasn't proud of it. But her plan was going to work, she knew it. So for once he should just relax and enjoy getting their enemies without getting hurt. She sighed, yep, last year again they had won, but it had cost him his left elbow in a sling for two weeks, as the big Tom as his friends from the New Jersey team used to call him, had tackled Mac down, thrusting his large body head first into her partner to avoid their crossfire. She sighed. Mac had managed to avoid a part of the blow and had sent a big blue dot on Tom's chest before he was claimed by gravity. Then, she had witnessed powerless as he had rolled down a small hill and smashed into a tree. _Ouch_. She could still hear the sound of his chest crashing into that tree. That time her heart had stopped, her mind racing, thinking about all the broken bones he could have cracked or even broken, but fortunately, he had walked out of this with only his left elbow sprained and a long gash over his right eye. And honestly, she had thanked God or whoever was in charge for giving him the luck not to break his neck or backbone. She shivered at the memory. So this year, she had decided that if they made it to the finale fight; she smirked with pride, well as they usually did; she would be the bait and not him as the other male players tended to be always tough on him. She sighed, maybe because he always defeated them, her mind added with pride, though he had the best partner to help. She smirked.

So after the lunch break, and letting her passion, as would have said Mac, getting the better of herself, she had somehow bet with the New Jersey team that they would finish first again. She tightened her lips, which had currently led them to this situation; where she was the bait down the slope and Mac remaining as her vigilant angel, protecting her from afar. Though he hadn't liked that idea since the beginning. She quirked her brows. Her mind quickly replayed their conversation as they had crouched near a tree to hide from the DC team.

Following a trail in the damp forest, Mac had showed her the way the last team had taken, and had suggested to take them from behind. Classic military strategy. But this time, instead of listening to his plan, the plan A, and him becoming once again the bait, she had proposed to take them from the front and led them to him. Which had given them that plan B. He had disagreed right away, pretexting she would have to go down that slope and walk closely next to the edge of this cliff. To add to that, he had pointed out that the ground was muddy and slippery and the slope was really steep around the edge. Of course, she had argued that she could do it, and this way she could spare him some more trouble as the last fight was always the toughest in him.

His lips tight, he had shaken his head, saying that she had nothing to prove to him and that he was fine. He respected her, and valued her judgement but plan B was too risky for her and walking next to a cliff, in an area full of mud holes wasn't his idea of a great plan. So no plan B. Knowing him, she had let few seconds passed before her hand had reached his cheek and their eyes had connected. Since last year, having lost Jess; almost lost Danny twice and herself on the verge of being killed as much by an axe and by drowning, she had seen his behavior toward her and the team change.

Every time a case happened in a hot neighborhood, he would always take it, even if he had one already on his arms. No members of the family/team were allowed to work on it, besides being with him, which was slowly taking its toll on him and garnering him more work and fewer sleeping hours. She sighed inwardly. And every night he was even checking on her by calling her or sending a short text requiring at least a yes from her. Of course, she wasn't stupid, although it had surprised her at first, she had quickly realized what he was doing, even if the subject was always work related. And she had seen too, how he was looking at her, although taking his distance with her since Christmas, as if afraid of hurting her. She cursed. So she knew that his opposition for her plan was more related to his heart speaking, than his mind for once.

Her thumb had stroked his cheek and he had sighed, his eyes pleading her to renounce to her idea. But after a moment, gazing at him mischievously his mind had finally been back in control and she had won the fight. He had finally agreed to do it her way. She smiled mischievously, as if she would have let him have the choice. He had rolled his eyes to the sky, mumbling something between his teeth and then had nodded with a forced smile. "You'll owe me one, Stell."

"Sure. But we're gonna win, and you'll have a nice shining cup to put in the hall again." Sheepishly, she had brushed his damp hair and she had marveled as he had let her do that, his eyes sparkling from an inner joy, before a shadow clouded his green, ocean pools.

He had gently taken her hand in his, stopping her soft caress. "I'd prefer having my partner by my side in one piece, than a shining cup that I don't give a damn about," he had retorted bitterly, before his gaze had avoided her eyes as if he was afraid of showing his heart to her.

"Oh, C'mon, Mac," she had lightly replied. "Don't be grumpy. It's gonna work." She had winked playfully, giving a small pat on his shoulder, and grazing his camo vest.

He had given her a small pout of doubt and then they had taken their positions. Him on the upper side of the slope, while she had carefully climbed down the hill, though the slippery mud had made him overreact a bit. She bit her lower lip, remembering the fear she too had felt surged, when her feet had remained stuck in the mud while walking, and her body had stumbled forward. With the steep slope, she had lost her balance, and had finished rolling down. Thank God, a thick bush had stopped her, but not without making Mac screamed as if someone was killing him. Honestly, it had been the second time she had heard him screamed like that, and the first time had been in that death house. She cringed inwardly. So, she couldn't say that she was really proud of making him think back of that terrible time that even her, was still having nightmares at night.

But now that she was leaning forward to check that fallen log, she couldn't suppress a small knot forming in the pit of her stomach. She glanced quickly at her left side and noticed with worry the edge of the cliff. _I'll be fine,_ her mind repeated to reassure herself. _This isn't that deep._ Ten feet from the edge, she could hear the gushing river a hundred feet down below. She tightened her handle around her paintball gun, and sighed.

A small frown creased her face as she looked at the deep hole inside the broken log. _Nothing. Where are they?_ She looked around, breathing slowly. _Damn it,_ she cursed as her right foot slipped and she had to balance her weight on the other leg to remain up. Giving a small greek curse, she circled the log, she had to be sure. Her gaze went to Mac who was staring at her, his jaw clenched in fear for her. His sight didn't leave her an instant and she knew by his tensed posture that he had seen her last comic moment. She sighed and continued to check their surroundings. Her eyes shaved the humid forest, where only a gloomy light glowed around them. The place was freakin' cold and dark as if they were in an episode of X-files. She shivered, remembering that in that show, bad things always happened in those dark forests. But just as she was wondering, something hit her right shoulder, and splashed her helmet. _Damn it!_

_**xxx**_

Mac watched nervously as Stella was checking the entrance of the log. He didn't like that. The forest was too calm, though the small dripping of the rain over the foliage over them was noisy enough for not hearing if someone was walking toward them. He glanced over his shoulder, feeling a deep stare in his back. He knew they were here. _But where?_ He should warn Stella, but seeing her busy with just the task of walking, and being at the same time that close of the edge was making him flinched every time her feet were bringing her closer. _Not that close, Stell. You're okay there, don't move closer,_ he cringed as he saw her foot slip but she remained up. _Damn it, Stell!_ His lips tight, he watched powerless as she kept staring at the opening inside the log and prayed silently that everything would work okay. But as stubborn as he was, she continued to climb down to be sure no one was hidden in the log. He tensed, his eyes glued to her camo vest. Her wet, golden curls dangled over her shoulders as she looked back at him. He sighed, cursing himself for having being so weak to allow her to do that.

Small drops of rain poured from the canopy and into his damp hair, sliding into his neck. He shivered from the cold water, and as if it wasn't enough a cold wind blew between the pine trees scattering the cloudy mist that surrounded them. A small howling hissed between the branches and he cringed at the gloomy voice of the forest, freezing their bones. They were in the middle of the Fall, soon December, and although they had participated to this event every year since he had taken the Head of the Crime Lab, this year was the first to happen in Maine. The place was freezing cold and his small t-shirt and camo vest, enough when they were in pursuit this morning and the sun shining over their head, were just too thin to protect him from the icy wind already smelling like fresh snow. He trembled and he thought about Stella with remorse. He knew she had wanted to play the bait because of him and the fact he had broken his ribs and right wrist only a month ago. His lips tight, he watched her, her gaze peering through the darkness inside the log again. He couldn't blame her for wanting to help him. But what should he say to convince her that he was fine?

He sighed and adjusted his goggles, wiping the small drop of rain blistering his vision. His left hand nestled back around his paintball gun and he waited, knowing the DC team was going to fall on them soon if her plan had failed. Suddenly, he watched in horror as Stella was hit by a dot of yellow paint. The golden paint splashed her right shoulder and her lovely face as well. He clenched his jaw, knowing that he was the next target. He ducked at the foot of his tree and scanned the place around him. The shot had come from her left side, far away from him, so maybe they hadn't seen him yet. But if they could get both of them, they would lose the match. But before he set his mind into a strategy, Stella's scream warned him that something was wrong. _Oh no!_ His mind yelled in dread, hoping his fear hadn't been real. But the minute he raised his eyes from the forest to look at her, he tensed. _She's falling, oh God, no!_

He sprinted in motion instantly. Up on his legs, he didn't take the time to check what he was doing and just ran down to her. His eyes were glued to her and he watched in horror as she fell backward and to the empty void behind her, her frame disappearing from his view. _Oh God, please no, not her!_

"STELLAAAA!" he screamed, his voice tearing the cloudy sky in horror. "NOOO."

He rushed toward her, not caring about the branches slashing his cheeks or his chest as he headed toward her last position at the full speed his legs could give. But he was running so fast that with the slope, he stumbled and ended sliding on his butt, his legs crushing the dry leaves and branches covering the muddy slope before him. Mud jerked into the air, splashing his face and goggles. His hands before him, he tried to shave the muddy projectiles coming his way, but he was going too fast. At the last moment, he distinguished the edge coming fast and he pinned his heels deep in the ground to stop his ride down. It stopped him right away but the thrust from his fall tossed his upper body straight forward into a tree.

"Ow." A groan escaped his lips, the moment his left shoulder crashed into a rough bark. He grunted out of breath.

A voice echoed in his ears and when he opened his eyes, a bit dizzy from the shock, he noticed Stella was still there. His fear subsided slowly and his heart started to beat again. She had fallen on her butt inside a mud hole. _Thank God._ She was ten feet from the edge where he was now and was looking up at him with worry.

"You okay, Mac?" she called, her voice full of concerns.

He cracked a smile to ease her worry, though the shooting pain in his left shoulder wasn't really helping him. _Plan B sucks!_ His mind shot back. His lungs empty from his sudden encounter with a tree, Mac took a minute before he could finally answer.

"I..." His voice stammered a little, a beating headache hammering in his head. "I thought you..." He took a deep breath and recomposed his face, trying to shave away his worry and fears. "You okay, Stell?"

She smiled, which with the golden mud covering her face was like a sun shining his day. He relaxed slowly realizing she was till there.

"I asked first." She teased with a small twinkle of her eye.

"Yea I'm fine. You?" he breathed out, his lungs still hurting a bit.

"Have been better," she admitted as she raised her muddy hands from the murky puddle and let them dropped back desperately into the mud with a small splosh.

A small smile grazed Mac's lips as he took in her appearance. Covered in golden, brown mud from head to toe, Stella was sitting in the muddy hole, her legs slightly brought back before her and the thick, slick liquid to her waist.

"I'm done for today," she dropped bitterly, her hand trying vainly to brush her saggy, disheveled hair and realizing that here too, her curls were soaked with the spongy matter. "What's so funny? She asked, noticing Mac's faint smile.

"Ah, nothing, just admiring your muddy frame? Kinda sexy," he confessed, his cheeks reddening at the small admission, though he was more trying to provoke a smile from her.

"Not funny, Mac. I have mud everywhere." She stared at her hands covered in mud, hindering her to even wipe the greasy liquid out of her face. She tried but every time, she had more mud on her cheeks. She sighed desperate and tired. "Well, are you going to help me? Or just staring back at me with that smug face?" She bit back. Now that she knew he was okay, there was no reason for him not to help her, right?

Mac grinned at the tricky situation she had put herself into and glanced behind him, then at the edge of the mud hole. "Alright stay put."

"As if I could go anywhere," she grumbled, unable to remain on her feet more than five seconds as her heavy, muddy clothes made her lose her balance. She had the feeling that she was looking stupid and Mac was enjoying it. She gave a small greek curse as she fell again and opened her soaked, and now heavy, camo vest to give her more room to move.

Finding a long branch, Mac quickly extended his right arm to get the longest range he could, his left hand gripping at the tree, while he lay down on the muddy ground. Although a covered-in-mud-Stella was nice to see, he didn't want her to remain more than necessary. The wind was freezing and she was already soaked to the bone by her forced bath. Adding to the fact that the temperature could quickly drop in these mountains, especially in November, he really wanted her out before the night starts. Though the view of her, covered in mud was making his body react in more ways than it should. A small smile played over his lips at the hot thoughts he wasn't supposed to have about his partner. _Get a grip, Mac! Not the place, nor the time for that!_

Standing up, she wadded closer to the edge, slipping and falling at each step. In her fall she hadn't hurt herself, thankfully, but her pride had taken a big hit. And right now, soaked and frozen, she wasn't really in the mood to laugh or even smile. So when she saw Mac smiling slightly at her appearance and her gawky way to walk, she stared back furiously. Anger darted in her emerald eyes at him. He gave her a sheepish grin and tightened his lips, his eyes gleaming his already, _I told you so,_ that she knew was coming. But instead of voicing it aloud as she had expected, he surprised her.

"You got to admit, that you look,..." he paused pondering his answer. He could see she was pissed off by her situation, but he couldn't help, she had opened her camo vest and his eyes lingered on her now clad t-shirt revealing more of her forms than usually. His lips pursed into a small smile, trying to control his inner surge. "...you look...beautiful this way." He finished, trying to comfort her.

"You kiddin' right? What's beautiful about mud?" she looked up and met his sparkling, green, ocean eyes, smiling and glimmering gently at her.

His core suddenly burned as his mind displayed the answer and he blushed slightly, unable to reply to her. He raked his throat. "Hm, well...Stella plus mud, it's a good mix in my book." He smiled inwardly, knowing this little banter was slowly slipping into foreplay, but right now he didn't matter. When she had fallen he had really believed he had lost her for good, so if she could read him now it wasn't bad as long as she was there and alive. He really didn't care if she could see through his heart. And frankly, talking to her, confessing some of his inner feelings for her even by a small banter, was all he needed to reassure him that she was all right.

"Me and mud? Huh?" she looked at him, stunned by his words. "What the...I mean, beautiful? Are you serious?" her cheeks turned a bit crimson as he nodded, giving her his charming smile. Maybe he had hit the trunk a bit too hard. She frowned observing his gentle face.

"I'm always serious with you, Stella," he replied, still smiling and holding the branch down for her to grab.

_Yeah, well, maybe too serious sometimes,_ her mind shot in misery.

He smiled as her hand clawed around the small branch and he felt his cheeks reddening even more. From up there, he had an unexpected view of her bra pointing out of her t-shirt. _Gee, Mac, get a hold of yourself, and get her out of here, right now!_

She felt Mac's tug upward as she tried to climb up, her boots digging into the muddy wall. But it was too slippery, and as the wall crumbled into jelly under her boots, she found herself back on her butt in the middle of the murky puddle. She looked up in misery at Mac. His lips tight, he gave her an understanding look just before he realized he was too, losing his balance.

_Damn it! _He felt his fingers gripping the tree slowly slipping from the rough, wet bark "Stella!" he called her name, hoping to warn her that he was falling down on her.

Unable to hinder his fall, Mac fell forward into the mud hole. Stella looked up just in time to see him falling down on her. She quickly crawled away avoiding his falling body. He clenched his teeth and splashed into the muddy waters, face first. His head sank fast into the murky liquid. Unable to breathe, he tensed, and pushed on his legs and hands. Finally, he managed to pull his head out of the mud with a long cough. The thick, golden matter dripped from his cheeks and hair, and from all his now soaked clothes as well. He sat back on his feet, defeated and spitting some mud.

"You okay?" asked Stella, concerns in her gleaming emeralds.

He rubbed his face, wiping the thick liquid with his hand. "Yea, fine." He sighed in frustration, and frowned as Stella started into a small chuckle on her own. He looked at her with a dark glare.

"You should look at your face in a mirror, Mac," she teased, as her eyes wandered over the thick line of mud accumulated over his brows and falling in packs from his ears. "You're damn right. Mud plus Mac equal, beautiful scene too," she joked, seeing that he was alright and only his pride had been hit like hers.

He frowned and looked down at his hands now covered in mud. He gave her a small pout and she laughed even more at his defeated posture.

"Sorry, Mac," she confessed between laughs. "But you are so cute like that. You look like a small puppy abandoned in the rain."

_Me, a puppy?_ _And cute?_ He sighed but her laughs were mesmerizing as he could see her golden curls soaked in mud dancing over her shoulders; her lovely smile matted with mud, drawing a golden sun in the middle of her face. He smiled at the special moment they were sharing and soon an idea crossed his mind as he saw her trying to stand but falling back miserably. He couldn't let her tired herself this way, right? _Wouldn't be nice of him?_ He stood up, his eyes sparkling with an intense fire. The spongy matter dripped heavily from his soaked clothes and into the muddy puddle as he wadded toward her, his boots now filled with water too.

"Here grab my hand," he proposed as she was slipping and falling back into the mud with each of her move.

She looked up and gave her hand with a smile. A grin plastered on his face the minute he got a hold on her. Like a gentleman, he helped her to stand and then, without waiting, he gently pulled her to him. His arms snaked around her waist, slipping with the greasy matter covering her clothes and his fingers. His heart beat madly in his chest and his eyes glimmered with a boiling intensity.

"Mac?" she asked with a smile, seeing that his face had changed, and his look was serious now. "What are you doing?"

He hesitated a moment, his eyes lingering in the depth of her gleaming emeralds, and then he moved again. "Answering the call of the forest," he replied with a broad smile as his face closed the distance to hers. His heart hammered in his chest, hoping, praying he wasn't making a mistake. His breath shortened the moment his lips tenderly brushed hers, feeling her warm breath becoming short and mixing with hers. Her lips slowly parted, sucking hungrily his warmth. He smiled shyly, his face still inches of hers and only grazing softly her pulping lips. He felt the heat radiating between them right now, and he knew it wasn't due to the cold wind but from their burning cores, or at least his, as for the moment he wasn't sure he wasn't going to cross the limit of their friendship.

"Mac," she mumbled, his lips gently caressing hers but refusing a clear contact. She was on fire. Her arms wrapped around him, hoping it would give him the clue he was waiting for and that she was granting him the access to her lips and even more. She was about to say something, as her desire was devouring her inside when a voice echoed from up there, breaking the magical moment.

"You're okay down there?"

She sighed. The moment gone, she saw Mac looking uncertain, his eyes peering into hers with remorse. And then, he pulled on his brave face, and gave her his most charming smile, apologies lingering in the depth of his handsome, green eyes. He stepped back, loosening his grip. _No,_ her mind pleaded in misery.

His core on fire, it took him all his will not to kiss her right away. But he didn't want things to heat up right here with witnesses. He had seen the pleading look in her eyes to go forward, and it was all he had wanted to do, but he couldn't. Not like this. These couple weeks with all the mess at the office and Danny and Lindsay chased by Casey, he didn't have the time to set into motion his last understanding. When he had fallen few weeks ago, he had realized how lucky he had been. In the short time of his plunge, he had really thought he was going to die. And the three weeks of recovery at the hospital and at home had made him rethink his priorities, Stella being on top of them.

Mac raised his eyes to the edge as a small head popped from the cover of the trees. It was Jenny from the DC team.

"Yeah, but we're gonna need some rope to getta here," he replied bitterly as he finally looked down, and met Stella's confused stare.

His lips tight in remorse, he shook his head to apologize. He couldn't kiss her and act like that without knowing for certain that she would be alright at the end of day. No, he had to control his desire and make sure she was going straight back to the hotel for a hot shower. His feelings could wait. And with everyone around now, he knew it was going to be hard to tell her. He observed her as she trembled, her soaked clothes sticking to her skin, freezing her frail frame with the cold blowing wind.

"Hang on there," replied the ex opponent's team, and Mac could here crushing steps of people rushing up the hill.

Stella shivered and he gave her a warm, worried smile. "You gonna be okay?"

She nodded slowly, feeling her hands and feet getting cold by the minute. Why hadn't he kissed her? Her mind repeated again and again in misery. She could bet her last paycheck that he had wanted to. _So why stop? Because of the team?_

Mac watched as she wrapped her arms around her chest trying to stop her silent shivering. He shook his head, knowing he was taking a risk, but a bigger one was her catching a cold. He took a step and closed the distance between them. Gently, he pulled her into his warm embrace and snaked his arms around her to keep her warm. She gazed at him, a question in her eyes. He stared back, unable to hide his heart from her and pulled her face to his shoulder.

"I'm sorry,"he whispered to her ear. She snuggled closer not speaking. Swallowing the fact that he might have just dented their friendship, he tightened his arms around her, holding her close. Slowly, he felt her relax in his arms as she began to warm.

Softly, she opened her arms still around her and ensnared Mac's chest. His hands pressed against her back, gently rubbing her back, and soothing her tremors.

"We gonna get you warm and clean up in no time," he whispered to her ear with a warm voice.

She closed her eyes, and smiled, nestling closer to his chest. "Well, you gonna need to clean up too," she lightly retorted.

He chuckled lightly, as his fingers caressed her soggy curls. They would both need that hot shower. _But her first,_ his mind whispered quietly.

_**xxx**_

Two hours later, soaked to the bone by both the mud and the rain that had grown strongly while they were waiting to be rescued; two shivering souls pushed the door open of the local hotel, hoping to finally get a well deserved rest. Their bags lolling in their hands, and their shoulders sagging tiredly, they stepped to the desk shoulders to shoulder. Although looking beat, and Stella leaning heavily on Mac as he had snaked an arm around her shoulders, a small smile of victory was displayed on their lips. Once again they had won the cup, as the DC team had been beaten by more teams than them. So at the end, New York City had scored more points, and the cup would as usually for the last ten years, go back to their hall of fame.

Ignoring all from their last battle, the clerk gave them a look mixed of pity and utter shock before he composed a neutral, commercial face. "What can I do for you, Sir, Mam?" He said, as he looked suspiciously at their soaked clothes dripping water onto the carpet hall.

Dropping his bag on the floor, Mac stared at the guy as if he had asked them if they were coming from Mars. "We need two rooms," he replied bitterly, hoping this way the guy would have a clue why two people had walked into his hotel.

The clerk pouted as he looked at his computer and Mac felt his anxiety rising. They were a hundred miles from the closest city, and if the guy was telling him they had no room, he wasn't sure that scouting the surrounding desertic area to get a warm shower and changed would be more easy then.

"Huh, I only have one room left Sir? I'm sorry."

The young guy raised his brows as he was sorry and Mac had to recompose a close face_. One room._ After all it wasn't the guy's fault.

"But it's a large room, with a king size bed..." His voice trailed off, before he added. "...hunting time," the clerk said as to apologize.

Mac glanced at Stella, and seeing her still shivering since they had jumped out of the avalanche he shook his head. The odds of finding another hotel before she catches a cold wasn't in her favors. "We'll take that one."

The clerk smiled and gave him a key and the register to sign. Five minutes later they were standing in front of the room. Mac opened the door and let Stella in. He smiled to her as she noticed that he had remained on the threshold.

She frowned. "Mac?"

He hesitated, his face creased with a light frown. "I...I let you clean up, I'll be back in a few." He gave her the key and turned to leave.

But she was quick to grab his arm. "Where are you going? You need to change too. You're as soaked as I am."

He gave her a small smile to reassure her. "I'll change in the car and..."

She smirked. "You don't only need to change, you're cold too, and need a hot shower as much as I do."

His lips tight, he shook his head. "I'll be fine, Stell."

She clung at his arm as he tried to leave again. "No mister, stubborn Taylor. You're wet because we followed my plan, and I'm not leaving my partner getting a cold because he thought we couldn't share a room." She tugged at his drenched, muddy sleeve. "C'mon. Get in, Taylor."

He chuckled lightly at her playful commanding tone and stepped in, closing the door behind him. He had to admit, only her could talk to him like that. She smiled back.

"You go first." He added, but this time, she knew she wouldn't make him change his mind.

She smirked and winked playfully at him. "Alright, my white, soggy knight. I go, but you'd better stick around."

He smiled. "I won't leave alright." And to show her he wasn't going to leave, he pulled off his dirty camo vest and dropped it in a corner. Then, he smiled and sat on the ground crossing his legs. "Would that ease your mind?"

She looked at his messy hair turning golden like a wheat field as the mud had started to dry over them. "Hum," she said, feeling her core slowly warming at the charming look he gave her. She sighed in content, her eyes lingering over his black t-shirt cladding his firm chest. Even looking like a wreck he was able to turn her on, if only he knew. With a small pout, and her heart squeezing in her chest, she left for the bathroom.

She looked at the mirror, her face still a bit smeared by small spots of mud. Thanks to the rain, the water had helped them get their faces cleaned up and stopped looking like two statues.

"Mac?" she called remembering that apart from the mud, he had probably hurt himself with the tree. He hadn't said a thing, but his hidden winces during the return ride were clear signs of at least a bruised shoulder. She looked at the sink and the large tub convertible into a shower. She couldn't leave him to mull over there, cold and hurt, while she would be in a hot water. Especially not after the look he had given her in the mud hole. No, there was something she needed to check and after all, any excuses would be good to get him to talk, well and her too, she admitted.

"Stell?" his voice came hesitant. "You okay?"

She glanced at the mirror and at her awful look. _Beautiful,_ he had said. _Was he kidding?_ "Can you come in?" She heard his steps coming to the door and hesitating for a few seconds before he pushed the door open.

He bit his lower lip, trying to slow down his beating heart. He looked at a smiling Stella, still dressed with her muddy clothes on. "Stell?" he asked not sure why he was here.

"Come in, and closed the door to keep the warmth inside."

He looked at her as if he was going to argue and then he sighed, giving up to her demand. He swallowed lightly and stepped in. The door shut behind him, he watched her in misery. It was hard to be here with her and not to take her in his arms. But he didn't know if she would agree, would she? Sure, the look she had given him in the forest was quite explicit, but what if he had only seen what he wanted to see? Could he break their friendship only because he wanted more with her? He sighed, not sure being in a bathroom with her was the right move after today. First, he had agreed to plan B that could have killed her and now he was there, and her mischievous look toward him wasn't to reassure him.

"Let me see your shoulder," she asked, her smile gone and her eyes serious.

"I'm fine, Stell." He quickly shaved away her words, and was about to leave when her next words froze him on the spot.

"Sure you are, Mac. So now show me that bruise or I'll have to take your clothes off by myself," she half threatened, though she was ready to do it.

He turned with an amused stare, thinking she wasn't serious. "You'd like that, huh?" he teased, before realizing his thoughts had escaped his lips. His eyes widened in surprise, and she gave him the same puzzled look. "I...I didn't mean it that way," he dropped lamely, quirking his brows, and feeling his cheeks slightly turning pink.

She grinned mischievously and stepped in front of him, her hand coming to rest over his heart. She smiled as she felt it hammering loudly in his chest. "Are you going to take that wet t-shirt off, Mac?" she repeated with a warm voice, a wide grin plastered on her face.

He frowned, pondering his next move. She couldn't be serious? "I'm really okay, Stell."

And before he could react, he felt her hands fumbling with his t-shirt, pulling it out of his pants. He took a step back, feeling his core instantly reacting at her soft fingers grazing his skin. _Oh God._

"I...okay, okay." He held his t-shirt down as her hands were still clinging into it. Her gleaming emeralds connected with his deep, green eyes.

She smiled and marveled as his light green eyes changed into an ocean of blue, mesmerizing her thoughts. She remained frozen, lost in his intense turquoise stare.

He swallowed the small knot in his throat. He loved her and feeling her so close was just as painful that having her miles away from him. _Damn it!_ He just didn't know if he would be able to keep the control of his body if she was staying that close to him. Slowly, he detached her hands from his t-shirt, and pulled it over his shoulder with a weak groan, hoping he wasn't going to regret it.

She winced at his small sound of pain, but couldn't suppress a smile of desire as his well-built chest appeared before her. She tightened her lips trying to remain in control. Still wet, his muscles were glistening as he moved shyly.

His breath short, his heart skipped in his chest the minute her eyes rested over his frame. She stepped closer and the hammering in his chest exploded. "Stell...I," he tried, before her fingers pressed on his lips to silence him.

"Let me see your shoulder," she whispered, her hand sliding along his neck and gently pressing the muscles over his left shoulder. He winced a couple of times, but the small pain was nothing compared to his burning core boiling in a quiet desire inside him. He swallowed as her fingers stopped their probing and then, they softly caressed his skin.

"Stell, what are y..." his voice trailed off as a surge of warm desire invaded him, paralyzing his throat and brain.

Her emeralds connected with his ocean pools. "I saw your look this afternoon, Mac," she said, with a purring voice. Slowly, she turned around him, stepping behind his back. Her eyes lingered on his firm muscles, delighting in the view.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done this," he quickly replied, feeling his desire burning and enveloping his senses as she had captivated him. _Damn it, get a hold of yourself, Mac._

With a mischievous smile, her fingers softly followed his collar bone, slowly caressing each vertebrae. He instantly flinched under her touch, shivering.

"Stell," his voice echoed, almost pleading. "You're...taking...a big risk," he finally managed to blurt out, his heart racing in his chest, and his breath too short to help him think straight.

"You think so," she teased, thinking she had the situation under control.

But before she could react, Mac turned to her and gently trapped her arms in his grip. He stepped to get closer and she found her back leaning against the wall. His breath was short and hot, as his gleaming ocean eyes peered into her emeralds. His sight unwavering, he slowly leaned over her. She could see his chest rising up rapidly from his quick breath, his scar moving up and down quickly, and her heart skipped in her chest too. His face was getting closer and closer, until his warm breath tickled her skin. Her heart stopped as their faces were mere inches to each other.

"Are you afraid?" he murmured softly, his eyes searching the answer in her emeralds.

"Never when you're with me," she softly replied, staring hungrily at his lips.

He smiled and his eyes brightened as he released his grip around her arms. His lips gently brushed hers, tasting them, checking if she granted him access for more, and when her arms snaked around his naked chest, sending chills along his back, he stopped playing with her lips and sank for her soul. Sucking her breath away, he deepened the kiss, slowly playing with her tongue and hearing her moaned in delight. His hands slid up to her neck, caressing the tender groove made by her shoulder. And then, after a long moment, they finally broke apart, out of breath. She nestled her cheek in the crook of his soft shoulder, delighting in the contact of his bare skin.

"I'm glad I took that risk," she said referring at his previous words.

"Oh, you haven't seen it all," he teased as his hands moved from her neck and grazed her shoulders, slowly slipping down to her waist over her clothes. He smiled mischievously and she froze as his warm fingers slipped under her wet t-shirt, softly grazing her stomach. He felt her body retract from his touch. With a loving smile, he watched if she was okay with his move. She tenderly smiled, giving him the confirmation to resume his journey. Then, he gently slid his fingers further up over her soft skin, lifting her top at the same time. Soon, her arms were risen in complete abandon over her head and he was pulling her top over her body. She grinned as the wet cloth dropped with a spongy sound on the tiled floor, revealing her almost bare chest.

With a broad grin, his lips followed the curve of her neck, slowly kissing her as his hands took care of removing her bra, and soon their naked chests met each other.

Stella moaned in delight as his kisses caressed her frame and his hands softly lingered over her skin, teasing her body and increasing her desire for him. She swallowed the burning need and began to fumble with his belt buckle. She heard him kicked his shoes off and she did the same with a smile to her ears, his lips back to hungrily devour hers.

A loving look gracing his face, his left hand found the switch for the shower and he turned it on. His pants down, Mac slid his hands down her waist, his fingers gently brushing her soft skin and helping her to get rid off her last clothes. He smiled as she clung at him, her desire for him sparkling in her beautiful, emerald eyes. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, and crushed her lips once more. His heart was pounding with force in his chest, gazing at her with all the love his soul contained for her, realizing what they were about to do. He stepped in the shower, Stella nestled in his arms.

She started in a laugh as the warm water fell down her dirty hairs and the dry mud now wet, started to slide down in a brown line between their burning bodies. He lightly chuckled as she tightened her grip around him, as if she was daring the water to try to slide between their heated bodies craving to make love to the one her heart as always beat for. But then she froze as his face suddenly snuggled in her shoulder as if he was tired or trying to hide a bad feeling. Her heart sklipped in her chest a moment, and then, she witnessed with joy as the tension from his shoulders slowly faded. He raised his head toward her. Water dripped through his muddy hair and over his gentle smile, his green eyes sparkling with love and tenderness.

"I love you," he confessed, his eyes blazing with an intense fire.

Her smile grew to her ears as he leaned further and kissed her passionately, his hands softly stroking her back, pulling her fragile frame to his bare chest. As the kiss lasted, her fingers lazily caressed his chest with delight, marveling in the firm curves of his ribs and shoulder blades.

She took a deep breath the moment he finally released her lips. "Wow, Mac." She let escape, her heart beating so fast, she had trouble to think straight, but in fact, only one thing occupied her brain and soul right now: him. Her eyes widened in content, and she blinked through the warm water dripping over them. "You..." she swallowed back, trying to slow down her heart at the passion he had provoked in her. "I love you, Mac."

With a shy smile, his hand cupped her chin, and he softly brushed her lips, teasing her, sending millions of flickering sparkles into her core. He was immediately rewarded as her body slowly arched in his arms in pleasure. "Ready for phase 2?" he asked with all his gentleness, his left hand caressing her cheek and playing with her wet curls, while he carefully observed her emeralds, trying to see if she was okay.

"Bring it on, Handsome," she playfully quipped as her hands slowly lowered down his waist, making his body react almost immediately.

_Oh God,_ his mind moaned in pleasure. "I love plan B," he warmly whispered in her ear, and she smiled in delight as his lips slowly brushed down her neck, sending sparkles of electricity rushing down her back.

He smiled, feeling her soft fingers grazing his skin in delight.

And as the hot steam slowly covered the glass panel of the shower, keeping their love for their intimacy; the bathroom of an unknown hotel echoed with moans of pleasure as two souls had finally united, binding forever their souls and bodies with their infinite love.

The end :)

* * *

**A/N:** Well, hope you enjoyed it. It was mostly intended for two friends and well anyone needing to clear his/her head into something a bit more fluffy than the usual angst and angry twist of life. :)

So don't forget to give me your thoughts, as always it's greatly appreciated. :)

And have a great week!


End file.
